There are existing cleaning devices, such as brooms, which are adapted to sweep floors and which also have attached squeegees allowing the user to squeegee a surface. Some of these existing cleaning devices are manufactured utilizing costly, timely, and/or difficult manufacturing processes. Moreover, some of the cleaning devices manufactured using the above referenced processes may have an excessive number of parts, may have durability issues, may utilize parts made of the same material when varying materials would be preferred, and/or may experience a variety of other problems.
There is a need for cleaning devices which are adapted to sweep floors and which also have attached squeegees, and for methods of their manufacture, which will reduce one or more of the problems encountered with one or more of the existing cleaning devices and/or methods of their manufacture.